


What's an Update Without a few Bugs?

by Demoniaaa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor is just desperate and horny, Established Relationship, M/M, Post good ending, Sex Pollen, i think its called that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: It has been two years since the android revolution. Since then, cyberlife has been working towards the betterment of their androids, giving them modifications and upgrades to become more human over the months since. A new update recently came out, unbeknownst to Connor that a handful of androids are coming across a bug that causes them to feel everything in a more heightened way. Luckily, he has Hank to help him out.





	What's an Update Without a few Bugs?

It has been almost two and a half years since the revolution in Detroit, 30 months of gradual and increasing peace between the androids and the humans. When the fighting had ended, Connor had decided to stay with the one person he felt closest to. Living with the Lieutenant wasn't actually all that bad; he had a roof over his head, good company at the end of the night in the form of Hank and Sumo, and he'd even managed to get Hank to cool it on the drinking, if even that was a steady work in progress. He had even been reinstated into the police force as Hank’s partner, their work less about deviants and more about androids in general. Cyberlife itself also seemed to be turning over a new leaf. They still created robots, yes, but not as slaves or workers, but as people. They stayed in business for the betterment of the androids, sending out replacement parts and blue blood and putting out the occasional update. There had been plans for a rather large update one evening, an update that even if it didn't pertain to a model’s intended purpose, could give any android the access to be more human. To eat, to drink, to even be intimate with a partner, and as diligent as ever, Connor had downloaded it when it had come in, unbeknownst to him there had been a slight malfunction only hitting a handful of androids..

 

The whole morning of work had been fine, at least Connor had felt like it was. They didn't have any cases today, so it was looking over records. But as the day went on, Connor seemed distracted, a little jittery, and jolted a little when Hank spoke up. That… was concerning...

 

“Connor? You alright there, buddy? You got a screw loose or somethin?” He eyed him up and down from across the desk, and Connor merely flashed him what looked like a forced smile.

 

“I'm quite alright, Lieutenant! Most likely just messed up a boot up this morning. I should be fine in a bit.” He waved his hand, though Hank could see the hand resting on the desk was shaking. 

 

It would not be fine in a bit.

 

The entire rest of the work day Hank was noticing Connor wasn’t on the ball. He seemed to have an almost dazed look, a slight blue hue had taken to his cheeks, and he opened and closed his mouth like it was dry. He had even loosened his tie as these symptoms seemed to get worse as the day progressed. Occasionally Hank caught Connor staring at him with little shame. If he wasn't so concerned about the android he probably could have had fun with it, but he honestly couldn't tell what the fuck was going on with him, which easily got rid of whatever lighter thoughts were on his mind. Connor had eventually snapped out of it, at least for he rest of the day, despite sometime’s catching his partner’s eyes. It wasn't a secret at this point around the station, Connor and Hank’s relationship. Nobody knew the extent of it, but it was definitely a romantic one. 

 

Hank stood from his desk the moment his shift ended, coming around to put his hand on Connor’s shoulder. The android jumped a little as he looked up, and Hank could feel the heat coming off him through his suit. 

 

“L..Lieutenant?” Connor stammered a bit, worry in those beautiful brown eyes, his LED looked stuck on yellow, occasionally flashing red before returning. 

 

“Come on, time to go home.” He gave his shoulder a soft squeeze before letting go. “You're not lookin’ too good.” He watched as Connor stood on shaky legs, the two heading out.

 

The car ride itself was.. unique, to say the least. Connor had almost immediately taken his tie off, pointing the AC vents at himself and letting the air be as intense as he could manage. He was leaning back in the seat, looking tired and worn out. That blue across his cheeks was starting to span across the majority of his cheeks as he huffed out little breaths. All of this was worrying Hank. Connor never acted like this, the only time he'd ever seen him as maybe erratic was when they were alone and in bed, but he'd never seen Connor so unorganized, so unfocused. When they got inside, Hank helped his boyfriend to their bedroom, making sure Connor changed out of his uniform into some loose clothing before having him lay in their bed. He placed a hand to Connor’s forehead, and reeled back a bit when he felt Connor was boiling hot. He couldn't have gotten sick… right? He was an android, androids don't get sick. 

 

“Hank.. pl-please, can I just…. just get some water? Please?” He looked up at him with those sad puppy dog eyes. “I'm so warm.. I-I-I dont know why but I’m so warm...” He was sure if he could sweat he would have drenched these clothes and the sheets beneath him. The sound of Thirium was rushing to his head, and all his sensors were going haywire. Hank merely nodded.

 

“Y-Yea, sure, I'll be right back, just hold on.” He quickly stumbled out before going to the kitchen. Connor groaned, clutching the pillow from Hank’s side of the bed and holding it to his chest. He pressed his face into the fabric and took a deep inhale, hips shifting involuntarily. Usually Hank’s scent was something that could ease his worries, but now it only helped fuel the fire pooling in the pit of his belly. What was going on?? He was sure to triple check his systems often, even making sure what he downloaded was safe! Was that what was causing it? Connor  _ had _ downloaded that update from Cyberlife, but why would it be causing him to feel this way? His skin felt on fire, sparks tingling their way up and down his entire body. Everything felt too hot, too tactile. He was feeling everything too much. The only thing on his mind was he needed to get rid of this heat, _needed to be touched, he needed-_

 

“Alright, I’m back.” 

 

Hank’s voice managed to knock him back into focus, Connor weakly looking up. 

 

“Thank you, Hank.” he watched as Hank drew closer, setting the water on the bedside table before moving to Connor, helping him sit up. Connor whined a little at the touch, and Hank’s eyes widened. 

 

“Christ, Connor.. What’s gotten into you..? Come on.” Hank asked, furrowing his brows. He helped Connor sit back on the headboard, putting a pillow behind his back and bringing the water to him. Connor was shaking like a leaf, Hank sitting next to him as he helped bring the water to his lips. He carefully helped the android drink. Connor downed almost the entire thing, just glad to feel his temperature starting to drop finally, eyes feeling heavy as he watched Hank set the glass down. 

 

“Thank you… please… can you.. stay here? My tactile receptors are going wild and… and touching you feels good… really good..” he murmured, and with the hopeful look Connor was giving him, he couldn't say no. Hank only got up, surprisingly with a whine from Connor, to get out of his clothes, settling back into bed in nothing but his boxers and an old tanktop, not unlike what his partner was wearing. He fixed the pillows and laid down, pursing his lips when Connor and his still concerningly warm body curled up against his chest. “Thank you..” Connor murmured against Hank’s chest. The other man wrapped his arm around Connor, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“Get some rest, Connor, I'll be right here..” 

 

Eventually the two of them fell asleep, or at least Connor tried to. He could feel his temperature starting to rise again and he cursed internally. He made sure to send a diagnostic report back to Cyberlife, but even then that wouldn't fix it immediately. He could feel everything at once and it was too much. The fabric of the sheets beneath him, the way his clothing shifted when he moved, feeling the hairs on Hank’s leg when their legs brushed together, the rise and fall of Hank’s chest, the loud snore when he slept. He shut his eyes, trying to focus on that instead of the rising heat in his belly. He rubbed his legs together, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself but to no avail.

 

By three in the morning, Hank had awoken to immense heat. His whole body was sweating as he felt Connor’s weight half on top of him. Before he could even speak, he looked over and stared wide eyed at the android on him. Connor had cast his shirt off to the wayside, his whole body pressed up against his partner as he rubbed his face against Hank’s shoulder. He was burning up, a dark flush of blue across his cheeks and shoulders as he ground his clothed cock against Hank’s leg. He must have been doing this for some time, as he felt Connor’s lubricant running down his thigh. Connor let out these choked whines, trying so hard to stifle the sounds, his fingers clutching onto Hank from the arm around his chest so tightly that it was like he would leave if he let go. 

 

“Connor..? The fuck is going on-” Hank barely could finish his sentence before Connor slammed his lips against his. Hank of course returned the kiss, turning to comfortably hold the other man. Connor pushed him back, climbing on top of him and pressing his chest against him. The android was burning up, and when he pulled away to give Hank air, he looked down at him with weak and needy eyes before nuzzling his head into Hank’s neck and letting out a soft moan of _‘Haaaaank…’_ His LED flashed from yellow to red and back. 

 

“Hank, Hank  _ please,  _ I-I can’t.. I can't stop feeling like this..!” He keened, pressing desperate kisses to the older man’s neck. “It's so hot, I’m.. I'm feeling so much, I need you to touch me,  _ please, I need you..! _ ” He whined, his hips still grinding against Hank. Hank at first was in shock, this whole time he had thought Connor was getting sick, but this was.. much more different. He shook the shock from his face, a gasp escaping when Connor finally bucked against Hank’s own stiffening cock. He leaned his head back, to which Connor took the chance to attack his neck again, nipping and sucking and kissing at any skin he could get before traveling upwards and catching Hank’s lips in a desperate heat. “Please-” he mumbled against his lips, hands entangling into grey locks. “Please, I-” He spoke in the middle of each kiss “-I want you.-” he moved to Hank’s jaw, “I need you inside me, Hank. I need it.” He huffed against his ear. 

 

Hank nodded, brining his hands from Connor’s shoulders to his hips, grinding up against him. The android whined against his lips. 

 

“You sure this ain't gonna fuck up anythi-” 

 

“We have sexual intercourse approximately three days a week, and we have been dating for a year, one month, and twenty three days, Hank. You have never hurt me before and you won't this time either.  _ Please. _ ” He held Hank’s scruffy face in his hands. Hank nodded.

 

“Hey, you scared the shit out of me all day,  I deserve to make sure I'm not gonna break you too hard.” He chuckled softly, “Come here..” as he spoke he brought a hand from his hip to the waistband of Connor’s shorts. “Help me out a bit here?” He asked, and Connor nodded, the android eagerly shimmying out of his shorts, them being tossed to the floor beside bed with a wet  _ slap _ . “Soaked right through those, huh..” There was a slight chuckle to his voice. Before Connor could speak up, Hank had pressed a finger to Connor’s slick hole, carefully circling the rim with his fingertip. Connor moaned so loudly, his head plopping onto Hank’s chest as he let out shaky breaths. Hank pressed his finger in, listening to his partner whine so weakly, his hips bucking as he added a second, thrusting the two. Connor was shaking and whining like he'd never experienced any of this before, fiery heat ran through his whole body, the android thrusting his hips down against Hank’s fingers. His LED was starting to flash between yellow and red, Connor babbling against Hank’s chest. He felt Connor squeeze his fingers as he twitched before he stiffened up, his mouth in a perfect “o” and his back in an arch as he rode out a multitude of waves hitting his body all at once. He made a mess onto Hank, letting out a soft apology. Hank carefully pulled his fingers out, rubbing circles into Connor’s hips as he looked up at him. Eventually Connor settled, laying down on Hank’s chest. He was panting, whining a little when he felt his whole body start to heat up again. He cursed, pressing a hand to Hank’s chest. Hank watched him with concerned eyes.

 

“More?” He asked, though seemed to already know the answer. “How do you-”

 

“Just!... Just like this. I want you like this. I’m.. I’m feeling too much. Everything is too tactile, if I lay down, there is a 95% chance I won’t be able to experience anything else without extreme discomfort.” Connor stammered. He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself despite the multiple warnings on his hud telling him he was overheating in multiple areas. He brushed them away to look back down at Hank. Hank had that soft look in his eyes again, the one only Connor was ever allowed to see. It was kind, and gentle, and it was obvious his partner was extremely concerned. A shaky smile escaped his lips, letting Hank bring a hand up to cup the back of his neck, leaning down and kissing him. Touching seemed to help soothe his systems, and he planned to continue this. 

 

Hank kept him in the kiss, thumb rubbing circles into the android’s neck as his other hand carefully moved him, his own legs bending slightly and bringing Connor’s entrance to closer access. Connor gasped when he felt Hank shift underneath him, only letting go to slip his boxers off, freeing his member. Connor whined a bit, grinding down against it. Hank took his hips in one hand, keeping Connor semi distracted by the kissing as he found his mark and carefully pushed inside. A moan escaped Connor against his lips, carefully starting to push downwards, taking him in as much as he could. He felt every bit of him as Hank entered, having to brush away statistics and information that popped into his head. He shut his eyes to steady himself, starting to move his hips when he was finally ready. Hank kept kissing him, keeping one hand at the back Connor’s neck and the other at his hip, his hips thrusting up at a steady pace. Connor was moaning and whining against his lips, moving his hips in time with Hank. He could feel the thick heat moving inside of him, hitting every right place like Hank knew all the perfect spots to hit, which in hindsight, he probably did. Eventually Hank let go of his neck, bringing his lip’s attention to his neck as he shifted the angle of his hips, Connor gasping as he sank lower onto Hank’s cock. He wrapped his arms around the thinner man, his thrusts growing more fervent and hard. 

 

“H-Hank, pl-please, I don’t know how long I-...!” He gasped, his LED seemed almost stuck at red, flashing yellow so fast it almost didn't seem like it was changing at all. Hank nodded. Connor’s cock was helpless as it rubbed between their stomachs, feeling so close to bursting. Finally Connor slammed his lips back to Hank’s, mumbling out a multitude of  _ ‘fuck, fuck, oh, I love you, Hank, I love you so much, fuck fuck fuck **fuck!!** ’ _ before he was thrown into a climax, moaning out so loud it rang throughout the entire  house. He sunk down completely onto Hank as he came, hot spurts of cum splashing onto Hank’s stomach, riding out his orgasm as the sparks continued to ripple through him in an aftershock. He felt Hank tense beneath him, thrusting a few more times before he spilled inside. Carefully he helped Connor off his dick, the android having gone a little boneless from the orgasm, as usual. He carefully laid him in the sheets.

 

“It's… it's alright now..” Connor murmured. “Thank you, Hank..” he smiled when Hank kissed his forehead and got up, watching him move across the room and grab a tee shirt from the floor. He cleaned up Connor before he had himself, taking his now dirty tank top off and tossing it into the pile along with the shirt he was using to clean them up with. Only then did he come back under the sheets and let Connor curl up to him. “You don't need to worry about me, Hank, I've sent a diagnostics report and hopefully this clears up soon.” 

 

“And if you've got this for a while?” Hank asked, kissing the top of Connor’s head while he rested on his chest. A sly smile was on Connor’s lips as he looked up at him.

 

“I'm sure we can find a way to work through it...” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! This is my first piece of fiction for these two, as im sort of new to the fanbase/game. I hope i wrote them well enough!
> 
> i also do art for them on my tumblr, at http://demoniaaa.tumblr.com


End file.
